


Hollow

by Kindred



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Brotherly Love, M/M, Regret, Vampires, running way, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twist on the bath room scene, Michael couldn't control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooooo I don't really know how old Sam is, so let's say he's 16 bordering 17.  
> Not normally my type of thing so you can decide that one of them is adopted if you like,

Nanook barked and snarled, Michael stood in the door way looking at his brother as he covered himself the bubble filled bath. He growled at the husky and he grabbed him by the scuff of his neck pulled him out of the bath room and pushed him into a nearby bed room, shutting and locking the door because this husky can jump up and pull the handle open. Michael then walked back into the bathroom to see his younger brother sat up in the bath looking at him as he wiped his eyes of water and bubbles “Michael?” He asked as he looked at his big brother lock the bath room door.

“I can’t stop myself Sam, you smell so good.” He growled as he stalked over to him, Sam’s face looked confused as he watched Michael loom over him making him feel small   
“Ummm can we talk about that after I finish my bath?” He choked as he saw the curly hair teen reach down and warped his hand around the young teen’s arms and yanked him up out of the water. His feet slipped in the bath tub as he was pulled from the water and against the wall   
“M…Michael your hurting me.” He cried out as he looked up at him.

Michael buried his face into Sam’s neck breathing in his wet scent and shuddered feeling his fangs nick his tongue as he tried not to bite his little brother. A groan mix growl left his lips as he rocked his hips against the wet skin “Ahhh... Michael!” He cried out as he felt heat dropped to groin far too quickly. “Mikey s…stop!” He gasped as he threw head back as Michael kept rocking into him.  
“I can’t…” Michael whined “I need you…” He growled as he smelt arousal come from his younger brother “You want this… you want me.” He hissed as grabbed Sam’s thighs and lift him up making the younger teen warps his legs around Michael’s waist as he shook in his hold.

Sam knew this was wrong, he shouldn’t let his brother rust shamelessly against him whispering dirty things into his ear making himself hard. He knew something was wrong with Michael he’s been acting weird all week. Opening his eyes he looked at the small mirror above the sink his eyes widen as he saw his brother reflection or lack thereof. “M…Michael Michael your reflection…” He tried tell him with another roll of Michael’s hips into his groin sent that thought running. “Want to sink into you Sammy.” He rumbled into the smooth skin letting his stubble scratch his skin  
“Y…You ne..ed to..to stop. I…I’m yo…ur ….”  
“Your mine.” Michael hissed, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his leaking member before he pushed himself into him. Sam’s eyes widen in shock and pain as he felt his brother’s cock spilt him open. Michael groaned as he rubbed his face against the soft neck “So tight.” He whispered as he felt Sam’s chest rise and fall and his heart was beating fast. 

Pulling his hips back Michael slammed them back into him earning him a cry from Sammy. His hips felt like they has a mind of their quickly forcing his cock deeper into his moaning brother “That’s it Sammy, feel me. My baby brother is taking my cock you love it.” He growled into his ear. Sam knew he was talking but couldn’t hear the words all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing though his ear drums as his brother battered his prostate sending spark of pleasure all over him snuffing out the pain or mixing with it, he couldn’t quiet decide he really didn’t have the change to think about it as he felt heat coil inside of him. He was hard and felt his cock rubbed against Michael’s clothed chest all adding to that building heat that threaten to drive him inside.

Michael buried his fingers into the soft milky thighs pulling them back making them wide. He held his baby brother in place as he pounded into to him with urgent speed, there was just this need there to claim his brother before David could sink his fangs into him “Mine Sammy your mine.” He moaned as his thrust become harder getting cries out of the teen. Not lasting much longer Michael bite into Sam’s neck sending a shock way of pained pleasure though out Sam’s body making him cum. He came between his and his brother’s stomach as he arched his back pulling his head to the side letting the curly haired teen have more access.

Muscle tighten around him as he continued to thrust into, not waiting long for his own climax to erupt inside of his brother hot body. He kept his fangs in his neck drinking him until he felt Sam become limp in his arm and his heart rate slowed that is when panic set in. pulling back he looked back at the unconscious teen and shook his head “Sam… Sammy!” He whispered as he tried to shake him wake. He pulled out of him and moved him around holding him bridal style before he carried him into his bed room.

Putting him gently onto the bed he looked at the bruise and cuts he left behind and the trail of blood between his brother’s thighs “Oh good Sammy I’m sorry.” He cried as he realised what he’s done, there was a voice in the back of his head telling him he could still be saved by turning him. Feeling shaky he stood up and paced the room running his hands though his hair. He heard Sam groan and roll onto side, turning his head he moved over to him and knelt by his side and looked at him “Sam talk to me please.” He pleaded as he watched Sam open his eyes and look at him with dazed eyes “Sammy.” He whispered. The young teen looked at him before closing his eyes again falling asleep.

Not sure what else to do Michael got up and pulled a blanket up to Sam’s chin before running down the stairs when he heard the front door knock, he froze as he turned to look at the door. Moving slowly as he walked to the door and grasped the handle in his hand and pulled it open quickly. There stood a plan looking man with round glasses “Yes?” Michael asked   
“Hell Michael my name is Max…”  
“S…Shouldn’t you should be at dinner with my mum?” He asked watching the man looking at him  
“I am, but I stepped out for a moment to deal with a new vampire.” He smiled, the dark haired teen blinked at him   
“Y…You’re…”  
“The head vampire, can I come in I think you need a bit of help?” He asked, not thinking Michael let him in “Now what is it that you did?”  
“I…I hurt my brother.” He whispered  
“Ah, yeah that does happen. Is he dead?” Max asked looking around the boy’s Granddad’s house  
“No he’s still breathing.” Michael said as he was shaking, nodding more to himself Max looked back at the older teen  
“Okay take me to see him.” He told him.

Sam was where Michael left him laying curled up on his side with a blanket over him, Max looked almost amused as he lifted a blanket up “Oh Mikey what would your mother think.” He smirked   
“Shut up! I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT HIM!” He yelled at him, the older man sat down on the bed and turned Sam’s head to the side “Is he going to die?”   
“He will unless I give him some blood, but as I like you mother I will do you a favour.” He smiled “I will give Sam my blood and then you and he will leave town.” Michael looked at him with wide eyes   
“W…What?”  
“Well I can’t have you mess up my plans Michael you can come back after I turned your mother.” He said, the dark haired teen frowned as he looked at his deathly pale brother “What is your choice? Do you want your mother to know what it’s like to lose a son by the hands of another son?”

Later on Sam woke up with a groan, he open his eyes to see the moving night sky above him Nanook whimpered making him looked at the dog resting his head on his lap “N..Nanook.” He whispered feeling his voice hurt. Sitting up with a wince and looked at the driver of the old car “Michael?” He asked, seeing him behind the wheel of the car “W…What is going on?”   
“Driving out of town.”  
“Are we going back to Phoenix?”   
“No, we has to leave after what I did we had no choice.” Sam took a couple of moments to remember what happen, he looked at him  
“Mikey.” He whispered   
“I’m so sorry Sammy, I didn’t want to hurt you I didn’t want this for you. But you’re okay now I will look after you I promises you Sammy just you and me.”  
“Am I a vampire?” He asked, making his brother shifted uncomfortable   
“Only if you drink blood.” He told him as he watched his younger brother rubbed the head of his dog   
“What about mum?”  
“Let’s not talk about it.”


End file.
